Regret Blood
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Seras piensa en todo lo ocurrido en el asalto a Hellsing y se siente culpable, pero al parecer alguien especial saldrá para animarla y hacerla ver como son las cosas -OneShoot que ocurre tras acabar la guerra- SerasXPip PD: Muchas gracias a SheenaRogers por animarme


Todo había pasado tan rápido. Desde que pasó de ser una simple policía a una draculina que seguía las ordenes de su maestro Alucard y de la ama Integra. Tanto su destreza como su fuerza habían mejorado más de lo que ella jamás hubiese podido imaginar. Alucard le mostró todo el potencial como asesina que tenía; ella jamás habría imaginado tener tal habilidad.

Pero entonces asaltaron Hellsing. Nunca olvidará la masacre de aquella terrible noche. Sobre todo, no se perdonaría jamás que asesinasen a todos sus compañeros, en especial al capitán Bernadotte.

Él le había pedido que no se atreviese a morir. Pip hizo todo lo posible para salvarla. De no ser por él, esa bruja habría acabado con ella. En cambio, ella... Tan solo pensaba en que no había podido salvarle; a pesar de que era más fuerte, fue incapaz de salvarle la vida.

Seras no paraba de pensar que podía haber hecho más. Claro que vencieron a Millenium, pero aún así en su cabeza no paraban de rondar los rostros de Walter, al cual apreciaba y había sido tan servicial hasta que los traicionó, y de Alucard, su maestro, el que la enseñó que debía aceptar su naturaleza tal y como era, a creer en ella. Especialmente, no podía parar de pensar en Pip. A pesar de que a veces se sentía había conocido, cuando no podía creerse que ella era una midian, cómo los vino a recoger en Rio, todos los momentos que pasó con el y los mercenarios... Todos eran recuerdos agridulces, porque después de todo, el capitán Bernadotte jamás volvería.

Le debía muchísimo, incluso cuando el estaba a punto de morir se esforzó por salvarla y aceptó con dignidad su propia muerte. Incluso le pidió que bebiera su sangre para que así ella fuese más fuerte y se unieran. Y gracias a él tuvo fuerzas para seguir y vencer.

Aunque eso no hacía que dejara de sentirse culpable. Cuando se quedaba sola en su habitación solo podía pensar en qué podría haber hecho para que nada hubiera acabado de ese modo. Pero sabía la verdad: nada cambiaría lo que pasó aquellos días. La angustiaba pensar en ello, cada vez que lo hacía las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras sentía un vacío inmenso en su corazón por todas las pérdidas. Rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y escondió su cara intentando acallar sus sollozos

En ese momento, la joven midian escuchó algo dentro de su cabeza: "¿A qué vienen tantas lágrimas, _mignonette_?" Al instante, Seras alzó el rostro y vio como de su brazo derecho salía algo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incrédula de lo que veía. Abría y cerraba la boca balbuceando sin sentido. Era el capitán Bernadotte, de pies a cabeza, sonriéndole de lado de una manera encantadora.

-_Par Dieu_, pequeña, una chica como tú no puede pasarse el día llorando.

Seras no dijo nada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Por lo cual extendió su brazo para posar su mano sobre su pecho, quedando todavía más perpleja. En cambio, Pip no podía parar de reírse, ya que le hacía gracia la cara de Seras.

-Vaya vaya _mignonette,_ y luego me llamas a mi pervertido por intentar besarte- El mercenario le habló con sarcasmo para ver si de esa forma ella dejaba de llorar. Pero se equivocó.

-Be-Bernadotte... -Seras se le tiró encima y lloró todavía más. Pip no comprendía a que venía esa reacción. Aun así la abrazó con fuerza, esperando que dijera algo- Perdóname capitán, yo.. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, ahora tú...- Pip la interrumpió al instante.

-No tienes que torturarte,_ mignonette_. Un buen soldado no debería tener remordimientos tras la batalla. Además, ver a una chica tan dulce llorar es una lástima,_ droite?_.

Ella tan solo se dejó abrazar, pero esas palabras bastaron para que dejase de llorar. Lamentablemente, su sentimiento de culpabilidad seguía presente

-Pero capitán, yo os falle a todos ese día. Un soldado nunca debe fallar a sus compañeros y...- otra vez fue interrumpida, esta vez por la risa del capitán Bernadotte.

-Ahh _voir c'est croine. _¿Acaso no vengaste a toda Londres acabando con el enemigo? _Mignonette,_ hiciste todo lo posible. No me arrepiento de nada de lo ocurrido- Bernadotte comenzó a recordar esa noche- Sobre todo, del hecho de que consiguiera mi beso- se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara mientras la miraba fijamente- Ahora ambos somos más fuertes. No lo olvides: yo siempre estaré contigo, _mignonette_- esa última palabra la dijo con tal dulzura que hizo que Seras sonriese levemente.

-Eso no puede quitar el hecho de que ahora no estés vivo. No puedo evitar sentir que te he fallado, y que ahora estés en este estado... no sabes lo mucho que lo siento- Seras miró hacía el suelo, avergonzada de sí misma como soldado y como compañera. A pesar de que le gustaba Pip, nunca lo expresó por el miedo al rechazo, dado que ella era una midian y él un humano. Por no entrar en su nula experiencia con hombres. Desde que vio a esos dos criminales abusar de su madre ella había evitado todo contacto con el sexo masculino.

En ese instante, en la sala resonó una risa y Seras alzó la cara mirando como el mercenario francés reía sin parar. Parpadeó varias veces sin creer lo que estaba viendo. "¿Cómo es que puede reírse de esa manera? Aunque pensándolo bien, el capitán es un hombre que reía hasta en el momento de su muerte..." pensó Seras. Entonces, Pip intentó dejar de reír para poder hablar.

-Cada día me sorprendes, _mignonette_- hablaba con ese tono desenfadado suyo mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos rubios de Seras, y sus palabras a continuación desprendieron una dulzura tal que ni la propia Seras Victoria se lo esperaba- Yo no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada, cada instante de esa noche debía suceder así. Además, yo mismo te pedí que bebieras mi sangre, deseaba estar junto a ti, incluso si no era de la manera convencional. Ahora yo estoy contigo a todas horas, con esta unión ambos nos hicimos más fuertes y cada día soy feliz por que puedo estar contigo y ver como te haces más fuerte.

Cuando Pip dijo aquello, Seras estaba conmovida como jamás lo había estado, esas palabras la habían dado ánimos y esperanza. De nuevo la hizo sentir con fuerzas y confianza, la había recordado que el capitán Bernadotte siempre estaría a su lado.

Bernadotte volvió a hablar, esta vez en su típico tono despreocupado- Así que ya ves_, _m_ignonette_, no tiene sentido que una chica tan dulce como tú llore por algo así. _N'est-ce pas_, Seras?- lo último lo dijo en francés, con una sonrisa de lado típica suya.

La midian no sabía como responder ante aquello, por lo que abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Pip, hundiendo su cara en su pecho. Bernadotte la rodeó con sus brazos. Nunca había visto a Seras de esa manera, aunque el jamás le había dicho algo así a alguien; siempre piropeaba lo hermosa que era una mujer, pero lo de Seras ibas más allá.

Antes de que volviese a decir nada, Pip pasço una mano por la cintura de Seras, mientras que la otra se enredaba en su pelo. Al principio Seras no se enteró, pero entonces Bernadotte inclinó su cara para poder besarla y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, volvió a robarle un beso como esa noche. Pero esta vez era distinto. Cuando Pip la besó entonces, ambos estaban para el arrastre; en cambio, ahora no había ningún enemigo ni heridas, salvo las del corazón de Seras, que ya iban sanando poco a poco tras todo lo sufrido en la guerra. Ahora se sentía libre para poder besarle, libre para poder aceptar su amor mutuo. Pip se dejaba llevar completamente, ya que el otro beso había sido gracias a que ella estaba ciega y tuvo que pelear para conseguirlo. Esta vez Seras no le ponía impedimento, sentía algo más fuerte que en su primer y único beso hasta el momento.

Seras y Pip se pasaron así la noche: besos, caricias, hablando de lo ocurrido. Aquella noche Seras se dio cuenta de que en el capitán Bernadotte se encontraba un compañero de verdad, el cual la acompañaría en todas sus misiones y con el cual contaría siempre.


End file.
